I Just Love You
by My lavender
Summary: Hinata, gadis tomboy,dan jago beladiri bertemu dengan Naruto. Seorang pemuda biasa yang hobi memasak. Lalu mereka terikat perjanjian, yang membuat mereka harus melakukan hobi yang tidak pernah dilakukan. Awalnya mereka melakukannya karena hanya ingin mendapatkan hati orang yang mereka sukai. Tapi…semua itu berubah karena mereka berdua tenyata saling jatuh cinta?CHAP 3 UP! Mind RnR?
1. Deal !

**I Just Love You © My Lavender**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : AU, miss Typo, Ooc banget.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 :**

**–****Deal ! –**

**.**

**.**

Normal pov

"A-ampun ! A-aku sedang ti-tidak ada u-ang ! ku-kumohon lepaskan aku !"

Ujar seorang pemuda dengan gagap, dari salah satu sudut gang yang cukup sepi. Dua orang yang sedang menyudutkannya semakin geram, akibat pernyataan pemuda tersebut. Satu diantara 2 orang tersebut mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Rupanya, pemuda itu sedang di rampok oleh kedua pria berbadan besar yang memakai penutup kepala. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sangat takut sehingga ia berkali-kali berteriak minta tolong, namun tak ada satu pun orang yang merespon.

"Mau minta tolong berapa kali pun, tidak akan ada yang menolongmu bocah !" ucap perampok 1.

"Serahkan barang-barang mu !" sambung si perampok 2.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang dari arah depan gang. Lalu dengan sigap melayangkan jurus-jurus beladirinya pada kedua perampok tersebut, lalu setelah perampok itu pingsan, orang itu menelfon polisi.

"Te-terimakasih. Kau penolongku. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau benar-benar pemuda yang tangguh."

Dengan mata berbinar Naruto yang tadi hampir di rampok itu hanya bisa berterimakasih sambil memegang kedua pundak orang yang telah menolongnya."Namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto.

Orang yang menyelamatkannya, hanya bisa mencoba melepaskan pegangan Naruto, lalu menjawab. "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aku tadi tanya namamu."

"Sebelum itu."

"Oh ! kau adalah pemuda yang–"

"Aku ini perempuan ! Namaku Hinata ! Hyuuga Hinata !"

Ucap orang itu di depan kuping Naruto, dengan uratnya yang menyembul di salah satu pelipisnya. Naruto hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada orang yang yang di depannya saat ini. Padahal dari penampilannya, orang itu benar-benar seperti laki-laki. Terlihat dari pakaiannya, yang memakai topi sehingga rambutnya terlihat pendek. Lalu memakai celana panjang model abri, dan memakai kaus oblong panjang hitam yang sedikit kebesaran. Naruto langsung menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal pada bagian tubuh Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa di perhatikan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, langsung membulatkan matanya akibat menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang melihat bagian tubuhnya. Yang tidak lain adalah, bagian dada Hinata. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah, ia malu sekaligus marah pada pemuda yang baru beberapa menit lalu ia selamatkan.

"Kau benar. Kau perempuan." Jawab Naruto sambil meneguk ludahnya. Hinata yang mendengar hal itu langsung semakin geram. Ia benar-benar gemas dengan Naruto. Ia gemas ingin segera meremukkan tulang lembut yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

Well ! Sepertinya Naruto sudah membuat Hinata menjadi benar-benar marah. Walau Hinata sudah memakai baju layaknya lelaki. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa menutupi bagian dadanya yang tidak rata. Hinata menampilkan lagi uratnya di salah satu pelipisnya. Lalu menyiapkan tinjunya. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk kembali meninju orang. Naruto terkesiap dengan perubahan aura Hinata. Ia menatap ngeri pada Hinata yang sudah tidak sabar untuk memukulnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan !" geram Hinata dengan menekan setiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

Hinata kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada Naruto. Hingga membuat Naruto, harus menahan sakit di perutnya. Karena rupanya, Hinata meninju pada bagian perut. Naruto tidak tahu, ternyata Hinata sedang mengalami PMS, sehingga membuat Hinata yang sensitive menjadi marah. Mungkin ini adalah kecerobohan Naruto, karena secara polos mengucapkan hal itu dengan menatap 'sesuatu' yang tidak wajar dimiliki laki-laki.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyelamatkanmu !"

Hinata mengambil tas ranselnya lalu pergi dari gang tersebut dengan perasaan kesal. Ia sebenarnya belum puas menghajar Naruto, tapi ia tak tega. Karena Naruto masih meringis sambil memegangi perutnya akibat pukulannya Hinata.

_Seharusnya tak ku tolong dia tadi ! kalau jadinya seperti ini !_

Dalam hati Hinata terus saja mengoceh tak karuan. Ia memang kesal karena di bilang laki-laki oleh setiap orang yang ia temui. Terlebih dari kecil ia terus disangka laki-laki karena penampilannya yang tidak sama dengan anak perempuan lainnya. Tapi saat ini Hinata seorang siswi SMU, jadi mau tak mau ia harus memakai rok yang menurutnya seperti kekurangan bahan. Walau ia harus memakai rok, sifat tomboynya tidak akan mudah hilang begitu saja. Sore ini, setelah pulang dari latihan karatenya, Hinata jadi kehilangan moodnya yang senang akibat ulah Naruto.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Naruto sudah siap dengan seragam Sekolah baru nya. Dasi yang sudah terpasang dengan rapih, dan juga buku-buku yang sudah tertata rapih di dalam tasnya. Sepertinya Naruto sudah _stand by _untuk berangkat sekolah. Ibu Naruto –Kushina– memanggil anaknya untuk segera turun dan sarapan pagi. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruto masuk sekolah baru. Jadi, ia harus bangun pagi karena di sekolah itu banyak peraturan yang ketat dan mewajibkan semua muridnya datang tepat waktu.

"Pagi Okaa-san."

Sapa Naruto lalu mengecup pipi ibunya yang sedang menata piring-piring di atas meja makan.

"Jangan suka cium pipi ibu tiba-tiba dong." Ucap Kushina dengan wajahnya yang merona.

Setelah meletakkan makanan serta piring di atas meja dengan rapih. Kushina akhirnya duduk bersebrangan dengan arah Naruto. Meja itu hanya di isi oleh 2 orang anggota keluarganya. Kursi utama untuk kepala keluarga itu kosong. Tak ada yang mengisi selama 11 tahun. Tuan Namikaze rupanya sudah tiada saat Naruto berumur 5 tahun. Akhirnya Naruto hanya tinggal memiliki satu anggota keluarga–ibunya. Setelah lama tidak memakai marga Uzumaki, Kushina akhirnya mengubah marga anak serta dirinya menjadi Uzumaki, karena suaminya telah lama meninggal.

Tak terasa, Kushina sudah melalui masa 11 tahun tanpa suaminya. Kushina hanya mengandalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru Tk untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Ternyata, anaknya kini sudah besar. Bahkan ia merasa, baru kemarin ia melahirkan Naruto, tapi sekarang anaknya itu sudah sebesar dirinya.

Ruang makan yang hanya berisi dua orang, itu hanya makan dalam diam. Tak ada perbincangan ringan yang mereka lakukan. Mereka hanya sibuk menikmati makanan yang di suguhkan Kushina. Walau seperti itu, Kushina maupun Naruto, mereka berdua sedang memikirkan hal yang sama. Memikirkan orang yang sudah 11 tahun tidak menduduki bangku utama, yang terkadang sering kali membuka pembicaraan ringan di ruang makan itu.

.

.

.

Tampak dari lorong yang cukup sepi, seorang perempuan berambut soft pink sedang berlari menuju kelas yang ia tuju, namun tertabrak dengan pria pirang yang berjalan berlawanan arah di pertigaan lorong itu.

"Ma-maafkan saya." Ucap pria itu yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Naruto mencoba membantu perempuan itu bangun dari jatuhnya.

"I-iya. Saya juga minta maaf."

Gadis itu membungkukkan badan sebentar lalu berangsur pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Walau baru sebentar bertemu, tapi Naruto langsung suka dengan gadis lembut berambut pink itu. Mungkin inilah yang namanya, cinta pandangan pertama buat Naruto. Entah mengapa ia jadi teringat perempuan yang kemarin menyelamatkannya. Cewek tomboy beriris mata lavender yang jago bela diri, dan sempat mengira bahwa cewek itu adalah laki-laki. Jika di bandingkan, cewek barusan dengan Hinata berbeda sekali.

"Berbeda ya dengan cewek yang kemarin."

Gumam Naruto seraya menatap ke arah perempuan berambut soft pink itu.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan malas menuju kelasnya. Entah mengapa ia masih _Bad mood_. Mungkin karena kejadian kemarin. Kejadian menyebalkan yang ia dapat setelah menolong seseorang. Sungguh pemuda yang kemarin itu tidak punya rasa terimakasih ! tapi, walau seperti itu, Hinata tidak begitu memikirkan orang tersebut. Karena…ia pasti tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan orang yang bernama Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun~!"

"Kyaa ! Sasuke-kun~!"

Tiba-tiba suara gemuruh menggema di lorong yang beberapa menit lalu sepi dari orang-orang. Rupanya, ada gerombolan fans yang sangat mengangungkan orang bernama Sasuke. Seorang laki-laki yang mencoba meniti karirnya di dunia _entertaiment. _Pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dengan gayanya yang _cool_ dan juga cuek. Tapi Hinata juga perempuan, ternyata diam-diam, Hinata si cewek tomboy itu menyukai Sasuke. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah kala, mata Onyx Sasuke bertemu dengan iris Lavendernya.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah saat sasuke sedikit memberi senyum tipisnya. Membuat sebagian dari fans Sasuke hanya bisa mengigit jarinya karena iri dengan Hinata. Setelah mendapat sesuatu yang tak terduga, semua fans Sasuke langsung menatap tajam pada Hinata. Membuat Hinata hanya bisa bergidik ngeri pada segerombolan fans Sasuke itu.

"Dasar cewek tomboy !"

Gumam salah satu fans itu dengan nada sinis sambil menatap tajam Hinata. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut langsung menjulurkan lidahnya. Sehingga para fans itu menjadi semakin gemas terhadap Hinata.

"Wee…iri ya? Kasian deh."

Sepertinya Hinata sedang bermain api dengan para fans Sasuke. Wajah para fans itu memerah, lalu mata mereka melotot seperti Susana (?). Dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengejar Hinata.

"Huaaa…"

fufufufu, rasakan itu Hinata.

.

.

.

Naruto yang sedang berjalan-jalan melihat sekeliling sekolah tiba-tiba saja mendengar sesuatu yang bising. Seperti sebuah debaman kaki yang banyak. Dan seperti sedang mengejar sesuatu. Tanpa sadar, ternyata arahnya menuju ke dirinya. Lalu Naruto melihat gadis yang kemarin ia temui, gadis tomboy yang sekarang berpakaian layaknya perempuan.

Naruto langsung kaget plus merasa aneh. "Ada apa ini?"

"Hey kau duren ! awas !"

Hinata memberikan isyarat non verbal untuk menjauh, karena di balakang Hinata sudah ada segerombol orang-orang penggila Sasuke. Naruto yang kurang mengerti dengan ucapan Hinata malah pergi menghampiri Hinata.

_Nih orang bodoh atau apa sih ! disuruh ngejauh malah datang kesini !_

Hinata ngoceh dalam hati, dengan posisi masih berlari menghindar dari para cewek-cewek itu. Naruto menghampiri Hinata lalu berhenti secara mendadak di depan Hinata. Membuat Hinata juga ikut menghentikan berlarinya.

"Kau ! kubilang untuk pergi, malah menghampiri ku ! dasar bodoh !"

"eh? Benarkah ?"

Hinata hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya yang dikuncir. Hinata mendengar langkah kaki orang-orang itu semakin mendekat. Hinata menoleh kebelakang jarak antara dirinya dan juga orang-orang itu hanya tinggal 5 meter lagi.

"Hah ! sudahlah ayo ikut aku !"

"eh? Ke-kemana? Hey ! hey…"

Hinata menarik tangan pemuda pirang itu, tanpa izin dari orangnya. Hinata kesal, seharusnya ia mungkin sudah sampai kelasnya karena dapat kabur dari kejaran para gadis penggila Sasuke. Tapi ia harus mengutuk pemuda ini. Karena menghalangi jalannya, bukannya menghindar malah mendekat. Itu semakin membuat Hinata kesal.

"Hey cewek tomboy. Jangan lari !" ujar para fans itu.

Hinata yang mendengar semakin mempercepat larinya sambil masih memegang tangan Naruto. Naruto yang di tarik tangannya hanya bisa mengikuti. Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, pokoknya dia hanya mengikuti kemana gadis itu akan pergi, karena tangannya masih di pegang dengan erat.

.

* * *

.

Seorang gadis indigo itu berlari sekuat tenaga, entah kemana arah tujuannya. Pemuda yang di tariknya pun hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang.

"Aha ! aku tahu kita harus sembunyi dimana !"

Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu langsung mengubah jalurnya untuk pergi menuju pertigaan jalan menuju kelasnya. Hinata melihat ada sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang ganti perempuan' tanpa memperdulikan orang yang di gandengnya ia langsung nyelonong masuk. Pemuda itu kaget bukan main, karena saat ini ia masuk ke ruang ganti khusus perempuan. Ia tahu bahwa ini mungkin suatu pelanggaran tapi, mengingat siapa yang membawanya, ia langsung tau kenapa.

"Hahaha. Lucu ya orang-orang bodoh itu, ngiri cuman gara-gara di kasih senyum sama Sasuke-kun. Hahaha bodohnya mereka."

Ucap Hinata dengan terkikik geli. Sementara Naruto yang berada di sampingnya hanya heran melihat gadis itu.

"Kau ti-tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku? Tentu saja."

Hinata masih menjawab ala kadarnya dengan santai. Ia masih belum sadar bahwa yang berbicara adalah seorang laki-laki. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata langsung berjengit kaget karena tersadar, ia membawa seorang laki-laki ke dalam ruang ganti baju.

"Kau ! kenapa bisa di sini ?!"

"Aku? Aku ditarik oleh mu." Jawab Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Ihh ! bukan begitu ! kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan masuk ! aku kan hanya menghindar dari orang-orang penggila Sasuke."

"Bukannya karena–"

"Sudahlah ! aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Aku tahu ini semua salahku." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu tak karuan. Setelah beberapa menit di dalam ruangan itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk segera keluar.

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi dari sini, ku rasa orang-orang itu sudah tidak ada." Ajak Hinata dengan mendekatkan kupingnya ke daun pintu. Mendengar apakah orang-orang itu sudah tidak ada.

Mencoba meyakinkan ucapannya, Hinata mengitip sebentar keluar pintu. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar, orang-orang itu sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Akhirnya Hinata sudah bisa bernafas lega. Dan langsung keluar dengan perasaan tenang.

"Akhirnya bisa terbebas juga." Hinata bernafas lega seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Hinata melirik kearah Naruto yang masih di dalam ruang ganti itu. "Hey kau ! keluar !" ujar Hinata.

"Memangnya sudah aman?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Sudahlah cepat keluar !" Hinata kembali berujar dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Baiklah…" jawab Naruto dengan menghela nafasnya. Naruto teringat sesuatu yang terdapat di dalamnya, dan langsung merogoh-rogoh tas nya. "Oh iya, aku ingin memberikanmu ini." Naruto menyodorkan satu buah cup cake buatannya. "Ini sebagai tanda terimakasih sekaligus maaf ku." Hinata yang melihat satu buat cup cake itu langsung menyeryitkan keningnya.

"Tak perlu. Aku tidak mau." Jawab Hinata ketus.

"Ayolah terima. Ini kesempatan untukku karena ternyata kita bisa bertemu lagi. Dan bahkan ternyata satu sekolah."

Hinata kembali menatap Naruto dengan enggan. Ia ingin menerima, tapi egonya melarang. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Hinata menerima cup cake buatan Naruto. Karena sebal dengan tampang innocent milik Naruto. Hinata perlahan membuka kantung pembungkusnya lalu mulai mengigit kecil cake tersebut. Senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Hinata, Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum puas.

"Wah enak sekali. Kau beli dimana?" tanya Hinata lalu melahap habis cake tersebut.

"Aku bikin sendiri. Bagaimana? Enak bukan?"

"Iyaa…" jawab Hinata lalu menjilati jarinya karena ketagihan. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

Naruto melihat secuil cake menempel di sudut bibir Hinata. Lalu tanpa seizin Hinata, Naruto langsung mengambilnya, kemudian mengelap bibir Hinata dengan sapu tangannya. Wajah Hinata merona ketika mendapat perlakuan tersebut dari Naruto.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil. Belepotan." Ledek Naruto dengan tersenyum lembut. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Belum pernah ada laki-laki yang baik padanya, selain kakak laki-lakinya. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa tersenyum. "Kau ternyata manis ya? Maaf kemarin aku menganggapmu laki-laki." Wajah Hinata benar-benar merah bak kepiting rebus. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah dipuji manis oleh siapapun, karena sifat tomboynya.

Suara bel masuk menggema di sekolah. Membuat Hinata tersadar bahwa saat ini ia sedang di sekolah.

"Ah sudah bel ! sebaiknya kita masuk kelas. Makasih atas cakenya. Jaa~"

Hinata nyelonong pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya pulang sekolah pun tiba. Semua murid menghambur keluar dengan perasaan senang. Karena bisa keluar dari tempat yang namanya 'Sekolah'. Naruto telah memutuskan masuk ekskul tata boga karena hobinya yang sangat menyukai memasak. Naruto berhenti di gerbang sekolah karena menunggu seseorang. Ia ingin bertemu Hinata. Ia ingin meminta untuk di ajarkan bela diri oleh Hinata karena ia sempat mendengar bahwa Hinata ternyata ketua klub Judo.

Alasan Naruto hanya simpel. Ia hanya ingin bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, kalau tiba-tiba kejadian seperti kemarin terulang kembali. Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu datang.

"Eum…Hinata !"

Panggil Naruto pada Hinata. Orang yang di panggil pun hanya bisa celingak celinguk, mencari dimana suara tersebut berasal. Naruto melambai lambaikan tangannya, membuat Hinata mengetahui posisi Naruto.

"kau? Mau apa lagi?" tanya Hinata ketus.

"Tolong ajari aku Judo." Ujar Naruto to the point.

"Tidak mau. Untuk apa? Kenapa kau tidak masuk klub itu saja?"

"Aku tidak di perbolehkan."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu mengajak Hinata pulang bareng, sekalian menceritakan kenapa ia tidak perbolehkan. Setelah mendengar semuanya dan juga Naruto sudah memasang tampang menyebalkannya. Akhirnya Hinata menyetujuinya tapi dengan satu syarat. Naruto harus mengajari Hinata bagaimana caranya memasak. Karena ternyata Hinata ingin memasak, demi mengambil hati sang pangeran sekolah, yang sempat ia dengar, menyukai perempuan yang jago masak.

"Janji ya? Kau harus mengajariku memasak. Dan aku akan mengajari kau Judo secara diam-diam."

"Baiklah aku janji. Tapi kenapa kau ingin memasak? Apa alasannya?" tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

"I-itu bukan urusan mu ! memangnya kenapa? kau tidak mau?"

Hinata kembali menampakkan kembali uratnya di salah satu pelipisnya, membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahukan alasannya." Ujar Naruto dengan takut-takut. "Jadi kita _deal _ya?" lanjut Naruto.

"Oke, _deal_." Seru Hinata mantab.

Bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari. Mereka bedua berjabat tangan untuk menyetujui janji mereka selama 1 bulan kedepan. Matahari tenggelam menjadi saksi bisu antara janji mereka. Dan dari sinilah jalan cerita mereka berdua akan dimulai.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Hai minna-san. Saya kembali membawa fic yang terinspirasi dari sebuah comic judulnya 'Secret base' dan saya lupa siapa yang buat haha XD. saya akan bikin fic ini jadi multichap. Maaf kalo saya bakal ngaret updatenya, hoho.

saya minta reviewnya untuk cerita ini. Kalau ada yang review berarti saya akan meneruskannya, kalau tidak, saya tinggal hapus saja. Gampang kan ? hehe :p.

Ohh iya buat yang minta sequel multichap dari 'Yesterday' maaf saya belum bisa publish. Karena saya mau cari ide-ide segar dulu buat bikinnya jadi monggo tunggu ;). Dan buat abduh dan juga kak Ichirou Ryota saya belum bisa mewujudkan keinginan kalian buat bikin cerita bunuh2an yang kalian sarankan jadi mohon pengertiannya ya...

Saya ucapkan terimakasih buat kalian yang udah membaca fic saya.

**Arigatou gozaimashita.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please~**


	2. Cup cake

**I Just Love You © My Lavender**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : AU, miss Typo, Ooc banget.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 :**

**–Cup Cake****–**

**.**

**.**

"_ittekimasu._" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang, yang sedang menggigit roti yang berisi selai _blueberry _buatan ibunya.

"_itterasshai." _Balas seorang wanita yang menjadi ibu dari pemuda itu. Sang ibu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah sang anak. Wanita berambut merah yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Kushina, kembali membereskan buku-bukunya untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas birunya. Lalu siap untuk pergi mengajar di TK tempat ia mencari nafkah.

.

* * *

.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto sedang melahap sarapan paginya sambil berjalan menuju sekolah. Hari minggu, ia akan di ajari beladiri oleh gadis tomboy yang sebenarnya manis –apabila dia sedikit bersikap layaknya perempuan. Dan Hari ini pun, ia juga harus mengajarkan gadis tomboy itu, bagaimana caranya memasak. Tapi, apakah waktunya tidak terlalu dekat? Ia pulang sekolah saja sore. Dan belum tentu gadis tomboy itu akan cepat mengerti dengan latihan memasak dengan cepat. Bisa jadi berjam-jam bukan?

Naruto menghela nafasnya, ia berharap semoga hari ini bukan hari buruk baginya. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya sampai di depan rumah seorang gadis berambut _soft pink _yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang ia sukai, karena tak sengaja bertabrakan kemarin di sekolah. Naruto mencoba menyapa gadis itu, tapi rasanya tenggorokannya seakan menahan suaranya. Akhirnya setelah berdehem beberapa kali, dan sudah cukup mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia mencoba menyapa.

"Ha-hai." Sapaan ringan yang membuat gadis itu menoleh.

"Hai." Jawabnya dengan dihiasi senyum lembutnya. "Kau, Naruto-_senpai_ ya?" Sakura bertanya dengan senyum yang masih tersungging.

"Iya, bagaimana kau tahu? Bukankah kita belum saling mengenal ya?" Ujar Naruto yang sukses membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kita memang belum berkenalan, tapi aku mengenal _senpai_ dari ekskul memasak." Sakura masih tersenyum pada Naruto, membuat laki-laki pirang itu sedikit merona. Dalam hati Naruto sangat senang, karena ternyata Sakura satu ekskul dengannya. Apa itu suatu awal keberuntungan untuk Naruto? Bertemu dengan Sakura, dan ternyata mereka satu ekskul. Ah, itu adalah awal yang menyenangkan untuk Naruto.

"Ah iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal _senpai_." Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Lalu berdiri dan memberikan senyum tipisnya pada Naruto. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Mau berangkat ke sekolah kan? Aku boleh bareng?" tanya Naruto dengan ceria.

"Iya. Kenapa tidak?" Jawab Sakura dengan tertawa kecil.

Akhirnya, di pagi yang cerah ini, Naruto berangkat dengan Sakura seraya mengobrol ringan. Ah, awal yang indah. Mungkin ia bisa mengajarkan Hinata memasak yang dasar-dasar saja, sehingga ia tidak perlu berjam-jam mengajarkannya. Mungkin saja, tapi itu semua bisa saja berubah.

.

* * *

.

Lorong di gedung sekolah Konoha yang tengah di lalui oleh Hinata, terasa sangat sepi. Jikalau di dengar, mungkin hanya terdengar helaan nafas dari Hinata. Bosan. Ya, itu yang sedang dirasakan. Lagi pula ini masih sangat pagi, dan kemungkinan besar hanya dia saja satu-satunya murid yang datang se-pagi ini. Sambil menguap ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sekarang kan baru jam 6.45 am. Gara-gara nii-_san _aku harus bangun pagi. Padahalkan aku masih ngantuk." Hinata mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sehingga pandangannya sedikit buram. Setelah mengucek kedua matanya, ia melihat seseorang yang sudah tidak asing di matanya. Dua orang makluk yang berbeda gender sedang berjalan berdua menuju kearahnya. Orang itu, pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto, dan di sebelahnya ada seorang perempuan. Perempuan berambut _pinky_.

Hinata menatap kedua makhluk itu. Hinata menyeryitkan keningnya. Bingung. Semua kebingungan itu bertambah saat mereka berdua berpisah. Tapi bukan hal itu yang menjadi fokus untuk Hinata. Tapi, sebelum Naruto berpisah jalur dengan perempuan itu, Naruto sedikit membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga si gadis _pinky _itu. Sehingga gadis itu tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya berpisah jalur. Dan Naruto menuju ke arahnya.

_Aneh. Mereka berdua ngapain sih?_

Batin Hinata, dengan masih menyeryitkan keningnya. Naruto sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuju Hinata. Lalu menyapanya.

"Hai Hinata !" Sapaan Naruto belum di respon oleh Hinata. Sehingga Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata, dan sukses membuat perempuan beriris lavender itu tersentak.

"I-iya?" Hinata menjawab dengan sedikit gagap. Eh? Hinata gagap? Sejak kapan? Naruto yang mendengar jawab Hinata seperti itu menyeryit bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Enggak kenapa-napa kok." tukas Hinata dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Bohong." sergah Naruto dengan menatap mata Hinata.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Mencoba untuk tidak menatap iris sapphire itu. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, Hinata kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mata sebiru lautan milik Naruto. Hinata menghela nafas melalui mulut, lalu menatap kembali iris sappire Naruto. "Baiklah…aku hanya heran kepadamu."

"Heran kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Heran karena…"

"Karena apa?"

"Err... Tentang…"

"Tentang apa?" sepertinya Naruto sedikit tidak sabaran dengan jawaban selanjutnya dari Hinata.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak mau membahas hal itu lagi." Hinata mencoba menyudahi pembicaraan mereka yang tidak terlalu penting. Merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban Hinata, Naruto kembali menanyakan lagi hal itu.

"Hei,tentang–"

"Ingat ! Nanti sore, kau harus mengajariku memasak. Dan hari minggu, aku akan melatihmu tehnik-tehnik dasar Judo." Sela Hinata dengan membawa sederet kalimat yang harus mereka kerjakan sore ini.

"Tapi–"

"Aku tidak butuh kata 'tapi'. Kalau kau mengucapkannya lagi, aku jamin kau akan berakhir di rumah sakit." Naruto menelan bulat-bulat kalimat yang ingin ia lontarkan. Penampilan Hinata memang bisa menipu. Walau manis dan juga cantik, tapi sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan penampilannya. Yah, seperti itulah Hinata, si cantik yang mengerikan.

.

* * *

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, dan semua anak di Konoha _high school_ langsung menghambur keluar kelas, dan dengan cepat melesat menuju kantin. Hinata yang sedang berjalan santai menuju kantin tiba-tiba di tabrak seseorang.

**Brukh !**

"Hei !" pekik Hinata, lalu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap orang itu. Hinata menemukan seorang pemuda berambut raven yang juga ikut menoleh, dan di saat itulah mata mereka bertemu. Lavender dengan onyx. Hinata dan Sasuke. Pandangan yang hanya berkisar 5 detik itu, di akhiri dengan Hinata yang memalingkan sedikit wajahnya. Oh oke, Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Maaf, aku enggak sengaja." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang seperti biasa. Datar. Hinata kembali melihat wajah datar Sasuke, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan wajah datar itu. Ada sebuah lengkungan kecil yang tercetak. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Oke, ini kedua kalinya Sasuke tersenyum pada Hinata. Ada apa ini?

"I-iya, la-lain kali hati-hati." Hinata menjawab dengan tergagap. Ah, lagi-lagi gagap. Ada apa dengan Hinata yang tomboy? Sasuke segera membalikkan kembali tubuhnya ke arah semula setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, dan segera melanjutkan kembali jalannya. Jujur Hinata masih terbengong. Dan kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya terfokus pada rencana awalnya –pergi ke kantin.

"Hinata?" Gadis berambut indigo itu tersentak dan menoleh pada orang yang menepuknya.

"Shion?"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Shion, salah satu teman Hinata yang berambut pirang dan juga mempunyai iris violet yang hampir serupa dengan Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Oh, yaudah kita ke kantin yuk." Ajak SHion dnegan semangat, dan langsung menggandeng lengan Hinata.

.

* * *

.

Naruto berjalan keluar kelas dengan tas yang sudah berada di punggungnya. Sore ini, ia akan mengajarari Hinata tehnik memasak yang benar. Baru saja pulang sekolah tapi sudah mengerjakan hal lain. Huft…hari yang akan melelahkan untuk Naruto. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata? Baru beberapa langkah menuju ke gerbang sekolah, Tiba-tiba sudah ada yang menarik lengannya hingga hampir saja menimpa orang yang seenaknya menarik tangannya.

Naruto menengok ke arah orang tersebut, yang ternyata adalah muridnya sekaligus gurunya –Hinata.

"hari ini kita mau latihan masak dimana?" tanya Hinata tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut.

"Di rumahku saja. Kalau di sekolah, ruang Praktek memasaknya sudah di kunci."

"Yaudah. Ayo, pergi. Jangan membuang-buang waktu lagi." Hinata menarik lengan Naruto menuju kerumah pemuda pirang yang menjadi guru sekaligus muridnya.

...

Sebuah rumah sederhana namun terkesan modis, berdiri kokoh di depan sepasang makhluk yang berbeda gender itu. Rumah bercat biru muda dan dilapisi gerbang yang berwarna coklat. Tidak lupa, satu pohon besar yang rindang berdiri di dalam halaman, kediaman Uzumaki. Yap, itulah rumah pemuda pirang yang akan di jadikan tempat latihan Hinata memasak. Benar-benar rumah yang sejuk apabila di pandang.

"Ayo, masuk."

Sang pemilik membuka gerbang rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Hinata memasuki kediamannya. Hinata melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya, membuat ada sedikit perasaan hangat yang menjalar dari dalam tubuhnya. Seperti sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan dari lawan jenisnya. Walau Sasuke pernah memberinya senyuman, tapi senyuman Naruto berbeda dengan Sasuke. Tapi…kenapa?

Setelah memasuki pintu besar berwarna coklat, Hinata segera menemukan ruangan yang terdapat beberapa sofa dan juga tv. Hinata segera mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk itu tanpa izin dari yang punya. Toh, lagi pula Naruto akan menyuruhnya duduk kan? Hinata menyamankan posisi duduk dan menyampirkan tas nya di samping.

Naruto melihat tingah Hinata yang sepertinya bahagia, tersenyum geli. Baru pertama kali Naruto melihat wajah senang yang selalu di tutupi oleh sikap dinginnya.

"Kalau sudah selesai senang-senangnya, segeralah kau pergi ke dapur. Aku mau ganti baju dulu di kamar."

Hinata menengok kebelakang sofa, dan menemukan Naruto yang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah konyolnya. Ah, memalukan. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu langsung memalingkan mukanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mungkin jika mukanya terlihat oleh Naruto, pria blonde itu akan langsung mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

.

* * *

~I Just Love You~

* * *

.

Hinata sudah memakai apron orange yang bisa di tebak punya ibu Naruto. Hinata menatap sekeliling dapur. Sepi, tidak ada orang selain dirinya dan Naruto. Apa Naruto tidak kesepian? Sekelebat alasan Naruto yang ingin belajar beladiri dengannya muncul. Perkataan yang kemarin sore ia ucapkan.

* * *

_"Aku enggak boleh karena… dilarang oleh ibuku." Ucap Naruto dengan muka lesu._

_"Kok enggak boleh? Kan justru bakalan keren kalo kamu bisa beladiri." Sahut Hinata dengan sedikit menatap heran wajah lesu Naruto._

_"Iya sih, tapi ibuku takut kehilanganku. Ia takut kejadiannya seperti almarhum ayahku." Naruto menghela nafasnya untuk memberi jeda "Ayahku meninggal karena cedera berat di kepalanya, akibat kecelakaan saat mengajarkan beladiri pada salah satu muridnya." Naruto kembali memasang wajah lesunya. "Karena itu ibuku tidak memperbolehkanku untuk belajar beladiri. Jadi, mau kan kau mengajari ku beladiri?"_

_"Hm... Baiklah." jawab Hinata dengan singkat._

_"Arigatou gozhaimashita."Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Hinata._

* * *

"Eum…Hinata?" Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata sehingga gadis 17 tahun itu tersentak kaget. Sehingga menolehkan kepalanya ke wajah Naruto.

"E-enggak. Yaudah, ayo kita mulai masaknya. Aku udah siap kan?" Hinata menunjukkan penampilannya yang sudah mengenakan apron berwarna jingga.

"Baiklah, ayo kita memasak." Naruto menaruh buku menu yang berisi resep-resep masakan. Naruto membuka lembaran demi lembaran, melihat satu persatu resep masakan yang gampang untuk di buat. Setelah menjelajah semua resep, akhirnya mata Naruto tertuju pada satu buat resep makanan yang mudah di buat. "Hari ini, kita membuat Cup Cake."

"Cup cake? Bukankah itu sulit?" tanya Hinata dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak kok, kemarin seingatku, di kulkas hanya ada bahan-bahan masakan untuk membuat itu."

"Hah…terserah deh, yang penting aku bisa dan ngerti." Jawab Hinata sekenanya saja.

Naruto segera menyuruh Hinata mengambilkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue, sementara Naruto menyiapkan peralatannya. Hinata segera membuka kulkas yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia mengambil coklat batang, garam, gula, dan yang lain-lainnya. Setelah mengambil semuanya, Hinata menaruh semua bahan itu di atas meja. Mata lavendernya mengecek satu persatu bahan yang ia bawa, tapi… sepertinya ada yang kurang.

"Eum…kayaknya ada yang kurang deh." Mencoba memastikan, Hinata melihat buku resepnya. "Aha ! tepung ! Naruto, dimana tepung? Aku tadi melihat di kulkas tidak ada tepung." Tanya Hinata dengan mencari-cari tepung yang di dimpan di rak-rak.

"Ada di rak dekat kulkas!" seru Naruto yang sedang kesusahan membawa peralatan masaknya. Hinata segera mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan rak berwarna coklat di dekat kulkas. Hinata menjinjitkan kakinya untuk bisa membuka rak tersebut. Setelah terbuka, Hinata kembali berjintit untuk mengambil benda yang letaknya sangat tinggi, bagi Hinata.

Ah, mungkin salahkan dirinya sendiri karena tubuhnya terlalu pendek, atau karena raknya yang terlalu tinggi? Ah lupakan, sekarang Hinata lagi susah payah mengambil, dan tiba-tiba saja ada Naruto yang membawa peralatan masak dengan kesusahan. "Ugh ! dapat !" seru Hinata setelah sedikit meloncat untuk mengambilnya. "Kyaa !"

**Brugh !**

**Plentang ! Plentang ! Dugh !**

Kalian pasti tahu bukan, hal apa yang terjadi? Yap, Naruto menabrak Hinata karena, Naruto membawa segunung peralatan masak sehingga menutupi mukanya. Hinata yang merasa tubuhnya tidak mendapati sesuatu yang keras, atau lebih tepatnya empuk, segera membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dan menemukan tubuh nya berada di atas tubuh Naruto.

Muka Hinata langsung merah layaknya tomat. Wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Oh God ! jika Hinata sedang dalam keadaan normal mungkin pemuda pirang itu sudah di tendang sekuat tenaga olehnya. Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan menampilkan sepasang iris biru yang menyejukkan. Dalam seketika mata Hinata membulat, kala melihat kedua mata Naruto yang terbelalak.

"Kyaa ! apa-apaan kau berada di bawah tubuhku!" Hinata segera bangun dari posisinya dan langsung membuang mukanya tidak ingin menampakkan muka merahnya pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu bangun dari jatuhnya dan meringis sambil memegang kepalanya yang pening.

"Aduh… maaf, tadi aku membawa peralatan sampai menutupi wajahku. Maaf ya?"

"Huh !" Hinata hanya bisa mengacuhkan perkataan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai saja. Memasaknya." Seru Naruto dengan semangat.

.

* * *

–I just Love You–

* * *

.

Setelah semua bahan tercampur rata, Hinata mengaduk bahan-bahan yang telah dimasukkan. Naruto yang melihat Hinata terlihat telaten mengaduk, tersenyum puas. Naruto segera memanaskan oven dan memoleskan margarin di loyang. Hinata mengaduk-aduk adonan kue sambil memikirkan kejadian yang beberapa saat yang lalu terjadi. Dari adukan yang pelan, lama kelamaan menjadi cepat, saat membayangkan dirinya sedang berada di atas tubuh Naruto.

_Huh menyebalkan ! _batin Hinata dengan mengaduk adonan 2x lebih cepat.

Tiba-tiba saja ada cipratan yang mengenai wajah Hinata yang sedang mengaduk adonan kue nya. Naruto yang sudah selesai mengoleskan loyang kue dengan margarin, kembali menegokkan kepalanya untuk melihat Hinata. Wajah putih Hinata terkena cipratan adonan berwarna coklat, jadi terlihat sekali bahwa ada noda-noda di sekeliling wajahnya.

"Hey, Kau kenapa? Hihihi." Naruto bertanya dengan terkikik geli. Hinata mendengus sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka.

"Huh ! ini gara-gara kau!" Hinata mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah muka Naruto.

"Eh? Aku? Sejak tadi aku tidak mengganggumu. Aku hanya sedang mengoleskan loyang cetakkan dengan margarin." Jawab Naruto dengan polos, dan tidak lama Naruto langsung terkikik geli melihat tampang cemberut Hinata. Tanpa seizin Hinata, tangan Naruto dengan reflek langsung mengelap cipratan adonan yang terdapat pada wajah Hinata.

"Lagi-lagi belepotan kayak anak kecil. Lain kali kalo mengaduk dengan sabar dan jangan terburu-buru, kalau buru-buru nanti kau akan seperti ini lagi." Ujar Naruto dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan lembut. Ah, apa ini cuman ilusi? Wajah Hinata sedikit merona. Ada rona merah yang membandel menempel di wajahnya. Dengan iseng tangan Naruto yang tadi mengelap wajah Hinata, di tempelkan di mulutnya untuk merasakan rasa adonan kue itu. "Manis…" ucap Naruto dengan spontan.

**Kring…Kring…**

Suara telfon memecahkan moment mereka di dapur. Mendengar bunyi tersebut, sang pemilik langsung beranjak pergi karena ingin mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"Ah ! tunggu sebentar ya Hinata, aku angkat telfon dulu. cuci mukamu sana di washtafel." Naruto beranjak pergi meninggal Hinata yang masih terbengong. Wajah yang tadi hanay dihiasai rona merah, kini sepenuhnya merah sampai kuping, mengejutkan sekali. Ingin membuang noda merah yang membandel di wajahnya, tanpa basa-basi Hinata lasngdung melesat menuju washtafel.

.

.

.

**Ting !**

"Wah cup cakenya sudah jadi." Seru Naruto lalu membuka oven tersebut dan dengan tangan kosong, langsung mengambil loyang tersebut. "aw !" pekik Naruto lalu menarik tangannya yang sedikit melepuh. Wajah Hinata sedikit panik, tapi ia mencoba tenang kembali.

"Makanya, hati-hati. Dasar ceroboh !" omel Hinata dengan memakai sarun tangannya dan mengambil loyang dari dalam oven. Loyang yang berisi cup cake coklat itu, di taruh diatas meja oleh Hinata dan dibiarkan hingga dingin. Naruto yang sehabis mengobati lukanya kembali masuk kedalam dapur. Telapak tangan yang tadinya polos, kini sudah di balut dengan perban.

"Kita makan yuk, cup cakenya !" ajak Naruto dengan semangat seakan melupakan luka yang sebelumnya ia dapatkan.

"Huh, baiklah. Tapi biar aku saja yang bawa kalau kau, nanti bisa-bisa cake itu tumpah akrena tanganmu yang luka." ujar Hinata dengan nada dingin. Membuat Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggaruk-garukkan tengkuknya.

.

.

"Ibu pulang Naruto !" ujar Kushina dengan membuka pintu rumahnya. "Kok sepi?" tanya wanita itu pada dirinya sendiri. Kushina mendengar Tv di ruang tamunya masih menyala. Sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan Tv itu terdapat ada dua kepala yang sedang menyender di sofa itu. Kushina yang membelakangi sofa itu mendekatkan dirinya menuju sofa tersebut dan terlihatlah 2 makhluk berbeda gender sendang tidur dengan kepala mereka disatukan.

Kushina menghela nafas lega, Kushina sempat mengira bahwa itu adalah maling. Namun saat melihat kedua wajah mereka ibu satu anak ini langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar anak muda..." gumam Kushina sambil memperhatikan anaknya sedang tidur bersender di kepala gadis berambut indigo itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Holaaaa sudah lama ya saya update nya? salahkan adik saya yang gak mau ngalah #plak. chapter ini ngebosenin deh kayaknya, maaf ya. *pundung* setelah saya membaca ulang cerita saya, saya jadi ragu buat publish. kayaknya ceritanya pasaran ya? *tambah pundung***

**maaf ya, hanya itu saja ide yang saya punya untuk saat ini. Maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita dalam cerita saya. jujur saya gak berminat buat nyamain cerita saya sama author2 yang lain kok. **

**Special thank's to :**

**Guest, silent reader, Manguni, Yusriskisuryani, Yona nabunaga, opickanaksengsarelemanmasihkodek, KandaNHL-desu, Vicestering, Huddexxx69, Ardiantojo, Yueaoi, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Dark Namikaze Ryu, Uzunamiymbgmailcom, zielavienaz96.**

**Terimakasih atas review anda semua. saya senang banget lho :D, maaf untuk yang gak login gak aku bales review nya, tapi aku tetap menghargai review kalian kok, terimakasih banyak ya. kritik dan saran tinggal kalian tulis di PM atau Review. maaf apabila ad akesalhan dalam penulisan nama reviewnya. Terimakasih :)**

**.**

**.**

**1 review berharga untukku :)**

.

.

**Silahkan review :)****  
**


	3. Jealousy

**Holaaa... saya ngaret update ya? saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya yaa... Saya baru selesai UKK dan lagi, modem saya habis. dan baru sekarang isi pulsa modemnya. oh iya makasih ya buat saran-saran yang kalian kasih. itu membantu saya banget :D kasih saran lagi yaaa ^_^**

**silahkan baca...**

* * *

**Previous :**

"Ibu pulang Naruto !" ujar Kushina dengan membuka pintu rumahnya. "Kok sepi?" tanya wanita itu pada dirinya sendiri. Kushina mendengar Tv di ruang tamunya masih menyala. Sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan Tv itu terdapat ada dua kepala yang sedang menyender di sofa itu. Kushina yang membelakangi sofa itu mendekatkan dirinya menuju sofa tersebut dan terlihatlah 2 makhluk berbeda gender sendang tidur dengan kepala mereka disatukan.

Kushina menghela nafas lega, Kushina sempat mengira bahwa itu adalah maling. Namun saat melihat kedua wajah mereka ibu satu anak ini langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar anak muda..." gumam Kushina sambil memperhatikan anaknya sedang tidur bersender di kepala gadis berambut indigo itu.

.

**I Just Love You © My Lavender**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : AU, miss Typo, Ooc banget.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 :**

**Jealousy**

**.**

**.**

"AYAAAHHH !" suara menggelegar itu datang dari kamar seseorang. Orang itu terbangun dari tidurnya lalu mendengar jam wekernya berbunyi dan langsung di hentikan. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang di tumbuhi rambut bersurai kuning. "Lagi-lagi…mimpi itu." Desahnya pelan.

**Cklek.**

"Naruto?" suara lembut itu terlontar dari mulut seorang perempuan yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah. Perempuan yang menjadi ibu itu, masuk kedalam kamar orang tersebut lalu menghampirinya. "Mimpi… lagi?" tanya sang ibu yang semakin dekat dengan ranjang orang yang menjadi anaknya.

"Hm." Jawab anaknya dengan pergelangan tangannya menjambat Rambut bersurai kuning peninggalan ayahnya. "Dan mimpi ini terlihat semakin jelas dari waktu ke waktu." Sambungnya masih dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

Sang ibu duduk di kasur anaknya lalu mencoba meraih kedua pergelangan tangan anaknya. "Jangan di pikirkan. Itu hanya mimpi." Sang ibu berujar dengan lembut, lalu menempelkan kedua pergelangan tangan anaknya di kedua pipinya. "Sekarang bangun dan cepat turun untuk sarapan. Walau ini hari libur, kamu tidak boleh bangun telat Naru." Ceramah dengan lembut dari sang ibu. kemudian menaruh kedua pergelangan tangan anaknya di kasur lalu beranjak pergi ke pintu. "Cepat ya ! kalau tidak, makananmu akan ku kasih kyuubi."

**Blam.**

Suara detikan jam menggantikan suara ibunya yang telah menghilang di balik pintu. Sang anak yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu menghela nafasnya. Untuk beberapa detik yang lalu ia sempat menahan nafasnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali menghela nafasnya. Mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini menghantuinya terus terulang. Naruto menurunkan kakinya yang berada di atas kasur, lalu beranjak pergi kearah kamar mandi guna membersihkan diri dan mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya dengan berendam di bathub air hangat.

.

.

.

"_ittekimasu_!" teriak seorang gadis berambut indigo yang di kuncir kuda. Gadis itu berlari dengan baju berlengan panjang yang longgar, serta satu buah topi hitam yang melekat di kepalanya. Handuk berwarna birunya ia sampirkan di leher putihnya. Yap, gadis itu ingin _jogging_ di pagi hari ini. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu sedang berlari menuju sebuah perkomplekan, hendak ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

Setelah menempuh jarak yang cukup menguras tenaga, akhirnya ia sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Kediaman Uzumaki. Tangan putihnya ia angkat untuk menekan bel.

**TingTung.**

Sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat itu terbuka, dan menampakkan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang menghampirinya. Dan membuka gerbang untuk mempersilahkan sang Hyuuga itu masuk. Gadis yang di ketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu di persilahkan oleh wanita yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina.

"Silahkan duduk, aku akan memanggil Naruto di kamar." Ujar Kushina dengan meninggalkan Hinata di ruang tamu.

Hinata mencoba menyamankan dirinya diatas sofa. Ah, duduk di sofa yang sama mengingatkannya dengan kejadian yang beberapa hari lalu. saat ia di pergoki ibu Naruto sedang tidur berdua di sofa dan kepala mereka di satukan seperti sepasang kekasih. Padahal ia sedang lelah dan tanpa sadar tertidur di pundak Naruto. Dan juga tanpa disadari Naruto juga ikut-ikutan tidur dan bersender di kepalanya yang diberada di pundak Naruto.

Ia malu apabila mengingat kejadian itu, apalagi hari sudah sore dan malam hampir beranjak menggantikan sore. Sehingga mau-gak-mau Hinata jadi diantar oleh Naruto yang disuruh oleh Kushina.

**Cklek.**

Suara suara pintu terbuka membuat Hinata kembali dari lamunannya, ah konyol bila mengingat hal itu. Hinata mengadah dan memutar kepalanya kearah sumber suara, dan menemukan Naruto. Naruto yang sudah mengenakan baju _t-shirt _abu-abu dengan celana panjang berwarna biru dongker. Pintu itu kembali terbuka dan menampakan Kushina yang berada di belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Kalian ingin _jogging _kan? Kebetulan sekarang baru 7.00 masih ada waktu untuk _jogging _pagi." Suruh Kushina dengan mendorong sedikit tubuh Naruto dan mengerlingkan matanya. Seperti menggoda anaknya, eh?

Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat kerlingan ibunya. "Ba-baiklah." Ujar naruto dengan pasrah lalu melirik Hinata yang sedang memasang ekspresi bingungnya.

_Anak ibu yang aneh._ Batin Hinata masih dengan ekpresi bingungnya.

.

.

.

Ah, lupakan kelakuan ibu anak yang bisa terbilang aneh. Sekarang sepasang muda-mudi itu sudah ber_jogging_ menuju salah satu taman yang tak jauh dari komplek Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menunjukkan ekspresi lesunya setelah beberapa menit lalu diberi tahu oleh Hinata bahwa untuk pemanasan mereka harus berlari sejauh 1 km. Wah-wah, pantas saja Naruto memasang ekspresi seperti itu.

"Setelah berlari sejauh 1 km, baru kita ke taman itu untuk latihan dasar." Ucap Hinata dengan nada datar.

Untung saja Kushina tidak jadi memberikan sarapan paginya ke Kyuubi –anjing peliharaannya. Mungkin saja beberapa menit kedepan Naruto sudah jatuh pingsan karena terlalu lelah. Dari kejauhan ada seorang gadis yang berambut _soft pink _sedang ber_jogging_ di depan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ah! Sakura!" pekik Naruto dengan menatap sesosok gadis _pink_ itu.

"eh? Sakura?" gumam Hinata pelan. _Oh, jadi gadis itu bernama Sakura._ Batin Hinata sambil menatap lurus kearah gadis itu.

Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut, Naruto segera menghampiri _kohai_-nya. Dengan wajah berbinar Naruto menyusul Sakura yang sebelumnya menolehkan wajahnya karena dipanggil oleh _senpai-_nya_. _Hinata ditinggal begitu saja oleh Naruto. Dan itu membuat Hinata menjadi jengkel bukan main. Ah, bagaimana tidak, seorang guru ditinggal oleh muridnya karena melihat gadis cantik yang berada di depannya. _Yang benar saja! Ini koyol!, _gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata menghampiri kedua pasangan berbeda gender itu. Lalu menyamakan langkah _jogging _mereka. Hinata menjejerkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Tapi, Naruto malah tidak mengetahui keberadaan Hinata, atau bisa dibilang di_cuekin._

.

* * *

.

Setelah berjogging selamat 1 km bertiga – karena ditambah sakura– mereka sudah sampai di taman yang akan di jadikan tempat latihan Naruto. Sepanjang acara '_jogging'_ bersama muridnya, Hinata selalu cemberut. Bagaimana tidak. Di kacangin selama satu jam, sama muridnya. _Naruto memang murid gak sopan! _gerutu Hinata saat di perjalanan.

"Baiklah, karena sudah pemanasan sekarang latihan dasar-dasarnya dulu." Hinata mulai angkat bicara karena melihat Naruto sedang asyik berbincang dengan Sakura tanpa henti. Karena gurunya sudah berucap seperti itu. Mau-gak-mau Naruto harus menghentikan acara 'ngobrol'nya dengan sakura. Padahal, Naruto masih mau membiacarakan seputar dunia memasak.

"Naruto, cepat kemari. Dan kau, cewek _bubble gum_ tetap disana." ujar Hinata dengan datar, atau err... sebal.

Naruto menghampiri guru galaknya dengan menghela napas, yang sebelumnya mengucapkan permintaan maaf untuk Sakura karena perkataan Hinata.

"Apa latihan dasarnya?" tanya Naruto dengan berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"Kau harus bisa belajar cara hormat yang benar, harus bisa cara duduk yang benar, lalu mempelajari Teknik bantingan judo (_nage waza_) yang dapat dibagi menjadi teknik berdiri (_tachi waza_) dan teknik menjatuhkan diri (_sutemi waza_). Teknik berdiri dibagi lagi menjadi teknik tangan (_te waza_), teknik pangkal paha (_koshi waza_), dan teknik kaki (_ashi waza_). Teknik menjatuhkan diri dibagi lagi menjadi teknik menjatuhkan diri ke belakang (_ma sutemi waza_) dan teknik menjatuhkan diri ke samping (_yoko_ _sutemi waza_) dan masih banyak lagi." Ujar Hinata panjang lebar. Membuat Naruto hanya bisa melongo gak karuan.

Naruto menelan ludahnya lalu kembali bertanya. "Lalu, kita sekarang mempelajari apa?"

"Teknik bantingan (_nage waza), _Dan aku akan mempraktekkannya padamu." Hinata menarik tangan Naruto agar mendekat.

"Ini namanya teknik bantingan sapuan lutut _(hiza guruma)._" ucap Hinata, lalu melayangkan jurus teknik yang ia sabutkan tadi. Tubuh Naruto linglung ingin jatuh lalu di tahan oleh Hinata agar tidak jatuh. "Aku hanya mempraktekkannya yang sungguhan kalau berada di matras." Hinata berucap dengan nada sarkatis.

"Lalu ini,Bantingan paha _(uchi mata)._" Hinata menunjukkan tekniknya namun di cekal oleh Naruto.

"Seperti ini 'kan?" Naruto menyeringai lalu mempraktekkannya, Hinata nyaris terbanting tapi di tahan oleh Naruto. "Ah, aku lupa ini bukan di matras. Maaf, hehehe." Ucap Naruto dengan tertawa kecil.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, bagaimana bisa bantingannya di cekal oleh Naruto. Entah mengapa, Hinata sedikit kaget.

"Ka-kau, bisa judo?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit tergagap karena masih kaget dengan gerakan yang cepat yang nyaris dilayangkan oleh Naruto.

"Aku? Hanya sedikit, sangat sedikit bahkan." Jawab Naruto dengan melebarkan senyumnya.

Hinata membuang mukanya, ia menatap tajam wajah Naruto. _Kalau dia bisa judo, kenapa harus meminta bantuanku! Sungguh, ini benar-benar memalukanku! _Batin Hinata dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, kalau kau bisa belajar sedikit teknik dasarnya. Coba lawan aku." Tantang Hinata dengan menyeringai.

"Hah?" Naruto kaget, ia menelan sedikit ledahnya. "Ba-baiklah." Jawab Naruto pasrah.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto menghadap satu sama lain, meluruskan telapak kaki mereka di belakang garis masing-masing –yang sebelumnya di buat Hinata, dan berdiri tegak lurus. Lalu, mereka saling membungkuk pada saat yang sama. Kemudian mereka maju satu langkah, diawali dengan kaki kiri, dan berdiri dengan posisi kuda-kuda alami.

Hinata menepuk tangannya ke jidat, karena lupa siapa yang akan menjadi wasitnya. Mata lavendernya menulusuri taman, dan yang hanya terlihat hanya si Sakura. "Hei, _bubble gum._" Teriak Hinata pada sakura.

"Aku?"

"Ya! Cepat kemari!" Sakura berjalan dnegan cepat menghampiri Hinata. "Kau tau judo kan? Apa kau bisa menjadi wasitnya?"

"Iya! Aku tahu, ayahku sering berlatih judo dan sering mengajakku." Jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum.

Hinata menyeringai mendapat jawaban Sakura, lalu melirik Naruto yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Kemungkinan, ia sedang takut.

Hinata kembali memposisikan tubuhnya, lalu mereka saling membungkuk pada saat yang sama. Kemudian mereka maju satu langkah, diawali dengan kaki kiri, dan berdiri dengan posisi kuda-kuda alami.

"_Hajime_!" seru Sakura.

Dan pertandingan pun di mulai...

.

.

"_Ippon!" _Sakura berseru setelah Hinata mengunci Naruto selama 30 detik karena Naruto sudah mengatakan kata 'menyerah'.

"Huh, kenapa kau tidak membantingku, hah?! Bukannya kau bisa!" Hinata berseru dengan kencang. Dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa akau tidak apa-apa _senpai_?" Suara sakura membuat Hinata melirikkan matanya ke arah Naruto yang sedang diberikan sebotol air minum milik Sakura. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda tidak apa-apa. Lalu menyambar air minum tersebut.

Hinata menatap sendu kearah Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka duduk berdua dengan senang, dan itu…membuat hati Hinata sedikit sakit. Rasanya seperti ada beribu-ribu jarum yang menikam jantungnya. _Apa mungkin aku cemburu?_ _Ah, yang benar saja! _Tepis Hinata dalam hati, tapi jika boleh jujur. Ia benar-benar sedikit jengkel_, _melihat kebersamaan mereka –Naruto dan Sakura– hari ini.

.

.

Sore hari pun menjelang, Hinata dengan malas masuk ke dalam rumah dengan lesu. Lalu segera masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa mengubris pertanyaan kakaknya yang _over protektive_. Ia ingin memuas-muaskan rasa kesalnya yang belum tuntas. Karena, Sebelum pulang ke rumahnya, siang tadi ia sempatkan dirinya pergi ke sekolah. Ia melampiaskan amarahnya pada murid yang kebetulan ada latihan judo hari minggu. Selaku ketua judo, ia melatih sedikit kemampuannya dengan salah satu murid ekskul judo. Memang, ia selalu menang melawan semua murid disitu. Tapi itu belum memuaskan semua kemarahannya.

Mau tahu kenapa Hinata melakukan hal itu? Sudah jelas pasti itu masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan pemuda berambut durian itu. Hinata masih kesal? Tentu. Maka dari itu, Hinata sudah mempersiapkan guling lalu mengikatnya dengan tali lalu di tempelkan di di paku dindingnya. Gadis tomboy itu lansung mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju guling empuknya

**Bugh!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas kasur, sejenak ia biarkan matanya terpejam. Namun tidak lama kemudian kembali ia tampakkan lagi mata Onyx nya. Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian yang berlangsung tadi siang saat ia berada di sekolah. Saat ia tak sengaja melihat gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai, dan ia yakin bahwa gadis itu juga menyukainya. Gadis berambut indigo yang tomboy. Jika pemuda berambut raven itu diberi sebuah pilihan, ia akan memilih gadis itu. Meskipun ia akan di sodorkan beribu-ribu gadis cantik nan seksi, tapi ia akan tetap memilih gadis itu. Hinata. yah, Hyuuga Hinata.

Tadi siang gadis itu sedang melatih murid ekskul judo. Dan bagi Sasuke, Hinata terlihat begitu keren dan juga cantik. Yah, sangat cantik. Sebuah lengkungan di bibir membuat wajah tampannya begitu menawan.

**Kring.. kring..**

Suara handphone mengagetkan Sasuke, membuyarkan pikirannya tentang gadis itu. Dengan kesal ia angkat telfon tersebut

"Halo?" suara berat khas Sasuke langsung ia gumamkan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon.

"Ma-maaf, apa benar ini Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya si penelfon. Raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi terkejut lantaran mendengar suara Hinata. Gadis yang di sukainya!

"Iya, dan ini siapa?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan suara datarnya.

"Aku, Hyuuga Hinata"

_"_Oh, ada apa?"

_"Be-begini. Kemarin aku menemukan dompetmu jatuh di Sekolah, dan aku ingin mengembalikan dompetmu. Apa kita bisa bertemu di belakang taman sekolah besok?"_ tanya sang penelfon.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sasuke pendek. Dan tak lama kemudian hanya terdengar suara sambungan telfon yang terputus. Gadis itu sudah menutup telfonnya.

.

–I Just Love You–

.

Hinata meremas-remas ujung roknya, ia gelisah. Ia benar-benar gugup karena ingin bertemu dengan orang yang tidak bisa membuat detak jantungnya berhenti. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pangeran sekolah. Uchiha Sasuke. Dan lagi, Hinata akan berdua saja dengannya, apa itu tidak membuat detak jantung Hinata seakan meloncat? Ah aneh. Yah, cinta memang bisa membuat orang lain menjadi aneh. Dan terlihat sangat bodoh.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat, terdengar jelas di kuping Hinata. Jantung Hinata semakin berpacu layaknya pacuan kuda.

"Apa kau Hinata?"

Suara khas sang pangeran sekolah membuat Hinata tersentak lalu menolehkan wajahnya. Mata kelam Sasuke menjadi hal pertama yang di lihat oleh Hinata. Akhirnya, dengan kegugupan dan juga jantungnya yang serasa ingin loncat, Hinata menjawab.

"I-iya. Aku Hinata. Eum…ini dompet mu yang jatuh kemarin." Jawab Hinata dengan keberanian yang benar-benar di paksakan. Lalu menyerahkan benda yang berisi uang itu.

"Oh, terimakasih." Balas Sasuke dengan mengambil benda itu. "Apa besok kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mentraktir mu karena telah mengembalikan dompetku. Apa kau mau menerima tawaranku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya.

Hinata terkejut bukan main. _Apa? traktir? Tentu saja mau! _Jerit Hinata dalam hati. Cewek tomboy itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya, ia sedang mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang sedang menjerit-jerit senang karena tawaran Sasuke.

"Iya, besok aku ada waktu luang." Akhirnya, enam kata yang susah payah dikeluarkan oleh Hinata terucap sudah.

"Baiklah, kita ketemu di Café dekat sekolah. Jam lima sore." Ujar Sasuke dengan tersenyum, membuat wajah Hinata tak bisa untuk tidak mengeluarkan semburat merah unggulannya –semerah kepiting rebus.

"Baik." Balas Hinata lalu membalas senyum Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi. Karena bel sekolah sudah berbunyi.

Sementara Sasuke masih menetap di tempat bahkan tak bergeming sama sekali. Yah, ia benar-benar masih terpana akan pesona Hinata yang jarang orang lain respon. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku memang jatuh cinta padanya."

.

Tanpa sadar, sepasang mata shappire sedang memperhatikan mereka dari awal. Dari si pangeran sekolah itu bertemu, sampai akhirnya cewek tomboy itu yang pergi meninggalkan, sepasang mata shappire itu terus memperhatikan tanpa terlewat sedikit pun. "Oh, mereka berdua mempunyai hubungan ya?"

.

.

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

**Huahh... akhirnya ke publish juga chap 3 ini. makasih banget ya buat yang support cerita ini , dan juga makasih buat yang udah ngasih saran-sarannya aku seneng. ada referensi buat ceritaku. makasih banyak yaaa...**

**Dan maaf juga karena publish nya se-ngaret ini. Ini, dikarenakan saya harus belajar mati-matian buat UKK, jadi saya gak megang-megang komputer (T-T). Gomenasai!**

**Spesial thanks to:**

**Balas review yaa...**

**Spesial thanks to:**

**narutouzumakiun42, uzumakiseptian, Blue-Temple Of The King, Ome Mr Panda, Bunshin Anugrah ET** ( Makasih :)), **Yueaoi** (wah, boleh tuh sarannya makasih ya ;)), **fazrulz21 **( Makasih, wah sarannya bagus, tapi chapter depan aja. Boleh gak? Hehe. Tapi bagus kok saranmu) **naruuzuma** ( Ini udah lanjut, maaf ya ngaret :o),** Itanatsu **(Iya, makasih udah mau baca :)), **Namikaze TrueBlue PraZumaki,** **Aizen L sousuke **(Wah makasih :)) *peluk-peluk), **Dark Namikaze Ryu **(oke :))


End file.
